dccomicsshareduniversefilmsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern: In Blackest Night
Green Lantern: In Blackest Night is a sequel to Green Lantern, and The Justice League. It is the eighth main installment in the DC Comics Shared Universe Films and second installment of Phase Two. It was released worldwide on October 30, 2020. Its American release date was November 8, 2020. It was directed by Vincenzo Natali and starred Taron Egerton, Jake Johnson, Kristen Stewart, and Clancy Brown as Green Lantern, Sinestro, Carol Ferris, and Kilowog. The sequel, Thor: Death, is set for release on July 28, 2024. Plot In the distant past, a cosmic event known as the Opening occurs, opening portals between the 3600 Sectors. A sinister race called the Qwadians attempts to use the Opening as a way of unleashing the Red Lantern Battery, another Lantern Battery they got from Atrocitus on Ysmault. It is known that it is one of six Lantern Batteries that when put together can give the user ultimate power. The leader of the Qwardians, Parallax, nearly succeeds in using the Lantern Batteries to cause the instantaneous destruction of the 3600 sectors under the misguided belief that he can recreate them in his own image. He is opposed by Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe, who uses the Opening to rip the Battery from Parallax's grasp just as he attempted to enact his plan, robbing the Qwardians of their most potent weapon. Driven back to their homeworld, Qward, it becomes apparent that the Qwardians cannot defeat the Green Lanterns and are all but wiped out in the battle. While the Green Lanterns, unable to destroy the Red Lantern Battery, seal it away in a place it can never be found, Parallax, his lieutenant Arkillo, and various survivors manage to escape into suspended animation, vowing to one day return and finish their plan. 5,000 years later, some time after the War for Earth, Sinestro, a Qwardian, is brought before Ganthet in shackles. The Guardians give Sinestro a life-sentence in prison for his crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, on Jaquelee, home of the Jaque, Green Lantern, alongside warriors Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and Jade, fights against the Manhunters, a ragtag group of invaders that have been systematically terrorizing the 3600 sectors for the past two years. The Green Lanterns win the battle, and while Tomar-Re remains on Jaquelee to help the people rebuild, Green Lantern and his friends return to Oa. A party is held in celebration for Green Lantern's victory, but he leaves quickly. Kilowog clearly does not approve of Green Lantern's affections for Carol Ferris as she will be dead long before him. Back on Earth, Carol Ferris is in France, having been called there by her father, Carl to investigate readings of unknown nature. After having not heard from Hal Jordan for some time, she goes on a date with a man called Dan. Their date is quickly interrupted by Carl, who explains that Carol's scientific equipment has been picking up strange signals, signals that have not been detected since the events that took place in New Mexico two years prior. They get in a car where Carl's own intern, Jen McMeyer is waiting for them, and drive to where the signal is the highest and end up at an abandoned storage house. They find that a number of portals have opened, linking the Earth to several different sectors and altering the laws of physics, causing gravity to shift without warning. While Carl and McMeyer continue to play around with the portals, Carol is swallowed up by one of them and transported to an unknown planet. She finds herself in a dark chasm, where a strange vault is located. Upon touching the vault, a red substance, the Red Lantern Battery, emerges from it and infests her body with anger, which is the emotion just like Hope was for the Blue Battery. Passing out, Ferris is teleported back to Earth, waking up five hours later. She walks outside where her father and McMeyer have been waiting. The police had been called there by Carl and consequently attempt to arrest the three for trespassing on private property; a policeman tries to touch Carol, but the Anger forces him away. Green Lantern aka Hal Jordan suddenly arrives, seeking to investigate Carol's well-being, as Kilowog lost her tracker signal after she disappeared. While overjoyed to see him, she slaps Hal in the face for taking two years to visit her even though he was on Earth during the battle of Gotham. Hal apologizes to her, but then takes her to Oa to investigate the nature of the Red Lantern Battery. Once there, Kilowog greets them, but Carol Ferris is quickly taken to the healing chambers so that they can learn what's wrong with her. They find the Anger in her body but they don't know what it is. A physician tries to remove the Anger from Ferris but fails. Ganthet, furious that a non-lantern has entered Oa, orders for her to be taken back to Earth, but when a guard touches her wrist, the Anger reacts defensively just as it did with the police. Kilowog, recognizing the Anger, tells Ferris of its many possible origins using the Book of Sectors, and how the Qwardians nearly used it to destroy the sectors. While Kilowog works to find a way to remove the Anger without killing Ferris, Jade befriends her. Jade has secretly been attempting to convey her disappointment to Sinestro regarding his actions, but he has rebuffed her every time. Meanwhile, alerted by Ferris' use of the Red Lantern Battery, Parallax and his ilk awake from their long sleep. Under Parallax's orders, Fatality, his servant, allows herself to be captured by the Green Lanterns while in disguise as a Manhunter. He frees all the prisoners except Sinestro and they start a prison riot, distracting the Green Lanterns so that Parallax can lead his squadron of ships into Oa with little opposition. A battle takes place, during which the palace is breached and heavily damaged. Jade, having suspected the diversion, lures Parallax into a duel by creating a holographic replica of Ferris. Jade nearly succeeds in besting Parallax, but Fatality intervenes and mortally wounds her when she refuses to give up Ferris and the Anger's location. In retaliation, an enraged Green Lantern disfigures Fatality's face with a strike of a hammer, forcing the Qwardians to retreat. Jade, dies from her injuries. Ganthet has Ferris imprisoned for thinking she caused Jade's death. Green Lantern knows that Parallax will return for Ferris, so, Green Lantern comes up with a plan to move her. With Kilowog distracting Ganthet from them, Green Lantern has Sinestro, who was betrayed by his people, freed from his cell, as he knows of secret portals that could transport Ferris to another sector, drawing Parallax away from Oa. With help from Kilowog and Tomar-Re, who has recently returned, Green Lantern, Ferris and Sinestro hijack a downed Qwardian ship and make their way out of Oa and to a hidden portal that teleports them to Qward. As they make their escape, however, Ferris' body is slowly being infested by the Anger, draining her of life. The trio lands in the wastelands of Qward and by then, Ferris' body has completely channeled the Anger, enhancing her perceptions but weakening her physically. Parallax senses the Anger's transfer and confronts the trio on Qward, and at that moment, Sinestro appears to betray Thor, cutting off his hand and giving Ferris to Parallax willingly. Loki tells Parallax that in return for the Anger, he wants a front row seat to watch Oa's destruction. Parallax then proceeds to drain the Anger from Ferris' body and turning it back into the Red Lantern Battery, but Sinestro's betrayal is revealed to be a ruse, and Green Lantern's injury is revealed to have been nothing more than a holographic projection meant to lull Parallax into a false sense of security. Calling for his ring, Green Lantern tries to destroy the Red Lantern Battery, but fails as it is indestructible. Fatality then battles Green Lantern while Parallax and his minions leave the planet, and Fatality quickly gains the upper hand against Green Lantern. Sinestro comes to Green Lantern's aid, stabbing Fatality through the chest with the sword, but this has no effect on the Manhunter, who seizes Sinestro and drives the sword into his own body. Sinestro manages to press one of Fatality's implosion bombs, however, and sets it off, destroying her and the Manhunter. Sinestro then apologizes to Green Lantern for his actions, and seems to die in his arms. After mourning Sinestro, Green Lantern and Ferris then enter a cave, believing that they have failed in stopping Parallax. Suddenly, Ferris' cell phone gains reception, and they venture deeper into the cave, finding a portal. The portal teleports them safely back to France. Meanwhile, a guard appears in the same area where Sinestro died, and returns to Oa to inform Ganthet of what transpired. While Carol Ferris' has been on Oa, Carl Ferris has been fruitlessly trying to reach the Watchtower. For the past several months, Carl has studied the effects of the Opening and has developed devices which can teleport people to different sectors. They meet up with Green Lantern and Ferris, and Carl tells them that the people who lived in France after the previous Opening had built certain objects to create a secret map to where the Opening would reach its peak. The location is revealed to be Paris. After putting two and two together, Ferris theorizes that Parallax plans to spread the Anger through all 3600 sectors so that he may distract everyone while he finds the other 5 batteries. They travel to Paris the next morning, and when they arrive, they find that a number of portals have opened up above the city, a sign that the Opening is nearing its peak. Parallax soon arrives, and Green Lantern engages him in battle, with both evenly matched. The fight takes them through various portals throughout the city, transporting them to different sectors. While the two are fighting, the scientists use Carl's devices to deal with the Qwardian soldiers who have gotten their Yellow Lantern Rings on, accidentally summoning a Qwardian Beast in the process. Green Lantern and Parallax are soon separated by one of the portals, and Parallax, now unopposed, unleashes the Anger into the portals. Green Lantern soon regroups with his friends and takes Carl's devices, noting that while the Anger might be indestructible, Parallax himself is not. Using his ring, Green Lantern blocks Parallax and his Yellow Lantern force with his Green Lantern force, allowing Ferris to teleport Parallax back to Qward, stopping his attack. However, Parallax's damaged flagship starts to crash, and nearly crushes Green Lantern and Ferris, when Carl uses the last of his devices to teleport it away; it ends up on Qward and lands on Parallax, killing the Yellow Lantern and Qwardian leader. The portals then closes, and the ordeal is finally over. Some time later, Green Lantern returns to Oa, where Ganthet congratulates him on his victory despite the crimes he committed to do so. Ganthet comments that Green lantern will make a wise Guardian leader, but Green Lantern responds by saying he is not ready to bear the weight of the Guardian throne. Green Lantern leaves Oa to reunite with Ferris on Earth, but as he leaves, Ganthet is revealed to be Sinestro, having faked his death and usurped Ganthet's throne. Later, Kilowog and Tomar-Re hand over the captured Red Lantern Battery to Desaad, Darkseid's Lantern Battery collector. Desaad appears eager to take it, but is curious as to why the Green Lanterns don't just keep it secured in their own vault. Kilowog explains that the Blue Lantern Battery is already on Oa, and that to keep two Lantern Batteries in the same place would be unwise. As they leave, Desaad remarks to himself, "One down, five to go." Hal returns to Earth, where he happily reunites with Ferris, unaware that the Qwardian Beast that was teleported to Earth during the Opening is still running rampant through Paris chasing a flock of birds. Cast *Taron Egerton as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Kristen Stewart as Carol Ferris *Jake Johnson as Sinestro *Clancy Brown as Kilowog *Matt LeBlanc as Ganthet *Ed Skrein as Parallax *Kylie Tyndall as Jade *Andy Serkis as Carl Ferris *Holly Valance as Fatality *Amanda Bynes as Jen McMeyer *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad *Henry Cavill as Superman Appearances Locations *Oa **Guardians' Throne Room **Battle Ground **Prison Cells *Earth **Strasbourg, France ***Abandoned Warehouse ***Carol Ferris' Apartment **Paris, France *Qward *Jaquelee *Brack **Desaad's Museum *Gotham City, Gotham (mentioned) *Santa Fe, New Mexico (mentioned) Events *Battle of Gotham (mentioned) *Manhunter's War **Battle of Jaquelee *Opening **First Parallax Conflict ***First Battle of Parallax on Qward **Second Parallax Conflict ***Sacking of Oa ***Second Battle of Parallax on Qward ***Battle of Paris Items *Lantern Batteries **Red Lantern Battery **Blue Lantern Battery (mentioned) *Green Lantern Ring *Manhunters *Book of Sectors *Superman's Uniform Vehicles *Qwardian Flagship Sentient Species *Oans *Qwardians *Humans *Jaquelee Creatures *Qwardian Beast Organizations *Green Lantern Corps *Yellow Lantern Corps *Manhunters *Watchtower (mentioned)